The Normal
by SaffireStarz
Summary: After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.
1. Permanently

**Summary:**

After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that having powers does not make a hero.

**Disclaimer: ** Teen Titans is not mine.

* * *

Jump City was still in tact as they had hoped before they had departed for Tokyo. Their stay in that particular city in Japan was extended due to the leader's decision of a well-deserved vacation for his team. That, and because he was convinced by a certain someone that sometimes, even heroes can have "the fun". 

"Booyah!" Cyborg exclaimed as the T-ship was landed on top of a large 'T' in the middle of an island, also known as Titans Tower. "Tokyo's saved and Jump City's still Jump City. Man, we kick butt!"

Beastboy jumped out of the ship and stretched. "Dude, I am so tired." He said as they walked inside their home.

"Yeah, sure you're tired. It's probably just an excuse so you don't have to play with me at-" Cyborg could not even finish his sentence as Beastboy interrupted him with a cocky grin, "It is so on now!"

Raven did not take her eyes off the book she had been reading during the whole flight back to their home. She quietly walked back inside their beautiful home without a word. Cyborg and Beastboy followed suit rambling on about beating each other at their video games.

Robin smiled. Everything was the still the same. Well, some things might have been slightly different. He looked to his left where his current girlfriend, Starfire, was standing; her right arm embracing her left with a smile just for him.

Immediately after seating themselves on the semi-circle couch, red lights flashed throughout the room and the alarm went off without warning.

"Aw, man. Not even one second and already there's trouble." Beastboy complained.

"Where is it at?"

Robin checked the computer and raised an eyebrow. "Here?"

As if on cue, a certain part of the tower blew up and created a hole.

"Well, well. I haven't been here in awhile. Aren't you going to welcome me back, little sister?"

Blackfire.

"You are not welcomed here, sister!" Starfire's eyes glowed a bright emerald and it shot out to her sister.

Blackfire easily dodged it. She flew away from the tower leaving the Titans to stare after. She shall not get away, Starfire thought. With her feet now off the floor, she followed her sister. Blackfire looked behind her and smirked. Everything was going according to plan. When Starfire ceased to throw her numerous star bolts at her, she took this time to turn around and strike back. Purple met green and green fell but caught herself just in time before she hit the rough surface of the island.

From above, Beastboy had turned into a pterodactyl and aimed to attack the Tamaranian criminal. When he had been hit, Cyborg jumped off of the dinosaur's claws and shot a sonic boom. But it was avoided. Raven had recited her infamous incantation and was able to constrict Blackfire under her dark spell. Robin took this chance to hit her with his Bo staff.

Blackfire fell on the ground with a loud crash.

"Stay out of this," she warned, "All I need is my sister. This is not any of your business."

"When you attacked Starfire, you made it our business," the leader replied hotly.

"What is it that you want from me?"

Blackfire leered. "You make this whole thing sound bad. All I want for you is to live a normal life like a normal GIRL!" she flew towards her sister and forced the younger one to land on the ground, back against the earth. Starfire was trapped. "This won't hurt," she paused, "much."

The older sister pulled an emerald gem from a necklace she had secretly been wearing and pressed it against the orange bare stomach of the younger sister. Starfire screamed from shock at first but then intensified as the gem astoundingly made its way inside her body. Her green eyes stopped glowing and her tanned orange skin changed into a warm peach; like that of humans. Her body ceased to move except for shallow breathings.

"Starfire!"

Arrangements of four different attacks were heading towards Blackfire. Hit. Blackfire had been too dissolved in hurting her sister to notice the attacks. Blood trickled down her mouth but made no difference to the black haired teen. The blood was wiped with an arm.

"It doesn't matter anyway. I'm finished here." Blackfire stated, "So long sister." And she flew away.

"Starfire!"

The four Titans ran to their alien friend. Robin picked her head up and laid it in his arms. "Starfire, say something."

"Robin," she muttered with eyes closed. "I feel unwell."

The boy wonder carried her bridal style back into the partly destroyed tower and laid her into a comfortable bed. As she quietly rested, she felt being strapped into the bed. She did not struggle for she knew she was being analyzed. Maybe this would give her the answers to her ailing feeling.

Raven and Beastboy looked out the door to check that she was all right. Robin stared at the monitor to make sure she was breathing steadily and that nothing strange was happening in her body. Cyborg was reading the analysis reports.

At last, Cyborg came up with a conclusion.

Starfire had heard and was eager to hear what he would say. Though he was in the other room, she could still hear.

"This ain't good but it's what's going on with Star."

"Yeah, just say it, man." Beastboy said.

All eyes were on the half-man, half-robot.

"Star's lost her powers. Permanently."

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Review please.**


	2. Shoot

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine.

**Summary:** After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.

_**Note:**__ If you are one of those people who reads reviews, I'd like to point out that I don't review to myself because that is just plain weird. My cousin reads my stories and it just so happened that she used my computer when she reviewed it. And of course, I was logged in my account. In short:__** I did not review my own story.**_

_I would just like to point that out. Thank You._

* * *

Permanently?

Starfire refused to believe this. Yet, she knew that Cyborg would not joke about this even with his witty character. She stared at her hands and noticed two things: they were peach and would not turn green for her starbolts. She really had lost her powers.

Somehow she undid her straps and stood up, shaking. She tried to lift the bed with her arms. No good. Then, with her legs. Pointless.

"What did Blackfire do?" Starfire wondered in silent tears. "She is not able to do such things; no Tamaranian has such ability. Perhaps it was the gem that had caused much of the pain?" Yes! That was it! It must be! She had remembered the gem now.

Because she had left the bed and unstrapped herself from any of the cables that linked to her pulse and heartbeats, the screen on the other side of the room beeped endlessly and showed flat lines on the heart monitor. The Titans ran into the room and saw a girl sunk on the floor with eyes looking from the ceiling to them.

"You ok?" Beastboy asked.

"I believe it was the gem."

"What are you talking about Starfire?" Raven asked.

Robin helped her up back to the bed and sat on the bed with her while everyone else stood. Starfire played with her hands and answered, "I overheard what Cyborg had said and it proved to be true. I could not shoot starbolts from my eyes or hands; or be able to pick up the bed. I have not tried flying but I imagine it to be pointless. I believe it was the gem that had done such thing. Blackfire would not be able to do what she has done without it. And, I believe that gem has a name. Yes, it is called the Stone of Toransu as you would say it in your planet. It eliminates all abilities, such as mine. When I was to be taken to the citadel as a slave, I resided on the ship with other slaves. One- alien as you would call us- was quite ferocious indeed and sometimes too much to be handled. The stone was used to remove its powers. Since your rescue of me, I have yet to know where the alien had gone, or, if it had been killed or is even still living. I have never figured out where it has resided all this time nor do I know how my sister had laid her hands on the stone."

"Don't worry, Star. You'll have your powers back. We just have to kick Blackfire butt and reverse what the stone did to you."

Starfire frowned even more. "Reverse? How can it be done so if the stone, as I remember, is _**in**_ me?"

Everyone froze. They had been so caught up with her loss of powers; this certain fact had slipped off their minds.

"I'll stay up all night if I have to but I'll find something out Starfire. Don't worry." Robin reassured her.

Raven added, "I'm sure there's a book of it somewhere that I can find about that stone."

"I have an analyzer that we can use that may help track what the gem is doing to your body," Cyborg offered.

"Yeah, and if you're in pain and stuff, I can tell you jokes that'll make you laugh so much your stomach will hurt." Beastboy chimed in.

Raven slapped him.

"Yeah, ok, not helping."

"Look, the stone was in Blackfire's hands. As bad as that sounds, it means that it was removed from the alien. So we could take it out of you too. Just rest up ok?" Robin said to Starfire with an encouraging smile. The Tamaranian girl couldn't help but smile back. She stood on her two human feet and began walking towards her room. Already, she had missed the joy of flying.

Starfire laid in her bed with her head hanging down the edge. A few seconds, she felt blood rush to her head and sat back up. She sighed. This had never hurt before, she thought. And she sighed again. For the first time in her life, she rested her head on the softness of a pillow.

_Knock! Knock!_

She did not bother to answer.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Starfire?" Robin called out from the other side of the door.

"Robin! Do not enter, please."

But the door opened anyways. "Why not Star?" Robin asked as he sat on her bed.

"Robin," she started, "I have been feeling the "weather of under". How am I to fight the villains if have nothing to fight with? I have no powers. I am useless."

Robin pulled her head to his chest and wrapped his arms around her securely. "You aren't useless, Starfire. You'll never be. Just because you don't have your powers doesn't mean you can't do anything. I don't have powers like you but I still fight."

"Yes, but you have the 'cool moves' and the amazing weapons. You are a talented artist of the martial, whoever which that may be, and can easily solve any puzzle that troubles you. All I have are starbolts, strength, and flight- or so, I _**had**_."

"Don't beat yourself down too much. We'll get past this. But if you really want to help…"

"Please, I am willing to do anything."

"Then sleep. We could rest easier and think better if we know that you're all right. Besides, you probably feel weaker without your powers. I'm an earthling with no special ability: I should know I'm not as strong."

"If it helps…"

"Trust me, it'll help. A lot."

Starfire smiled and closed her eyes. "Robin? May I ask a favor?"

"Shoot,"

She opened her eyes. "Shoot?"

Robin laughed, "No, not literally _**shoot**_. Shoot is just a saying. It means, 'go ahead' or something like that."

"I see. Well, I would ask for your presence as I rest. However, it is not required if-"

"Sure,"

"Truly?"

"If it helps,"

With eyes closed and head on the leader's lap, the alien fell asleep soundlessly. Robin smiled and looked at her. She was so beautiful. How did he ever be with her again? Oh, right. Her. He was thankful she wasn't only physically strong but had very high confidence, too. He would never have had the courage she had to say anything that would express how he felt. When he thought she was sleeping deeply, he laid her down with her head hanging from the bedside as the way he had seen her sleep before. But then, he decided against it feeling that something wasn't right about doing that. He put her head down softly on a pillow and tucked her under the purple covers. He felt satisfied. He left a goodnight kiss on her forehead and left the room to do some research.

Meanwhile, in the unconscious state of Starfire's mind, the words Robin spoke of lingered in her head: _I'm an earthling with no special ability: I should know I'm not as strong._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Review Please.**

This story is not updated everyday, or every week, or every month, etc. It is updated based on the number of reviews. When I feel it is a good amount of reviews, I update. If you would like the continuation of this story, please review.

I would also like to point out that this was a set-up chapter for future chapters in case you were wondering.


	3. Egotistical

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine.

**Summary:** After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.

**Note:** Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

* * *

The dawn broke free from the darkness of the night. Its light peeked through the curtains of a purple decorated room. Eventually, it peeked through the eyes of a red-haired girl.

What was usually greeted on a day like this with a "Good Morning, Glorious Day!" was greeted instead with a "Today is most unpleasant." With a fallen face, she dragged herself to the bathroom and got ready for her first official normal day. Or, in her case, a _not_ so normal day.

"Morning Star!" Beastboy greeted her as she came to the kitchen. He wore his white chef hat with a spatula in hand. "You want some tofu waffles?"

"No she does not want tofu waffles. No one wants tofu waffles." Cyborg answered for her, fighting his friend.

"Well, I do. Who asked you anyway?" Beastboy countered. And they had their daily morning breakfast fight. Until Raven came in and, using her telekinesis, used two spatulas to hit them on their heads.

Starfire was not hungry. She sat slouched on the couch flipping channels. Robin came in and took a seat next to her.

"Everything all right?" he asked.

"Everything is all right. What ever should be wrong?" Yeah, who was she kidding? "No, Robin. Nothing is all right. I understand you have said to do the relaxing. But I cannot."

Before anything else could be done, the Titans alarm sounded off. The Tower blinked in flashes of red light.

"We'll talk later. Come on," Robin led her to the colossal computer monitor that covered a lot of the wall space on one side of the room.

Cyborg examined the screen as Raven typed on the keyboard. A map of the city appeared in one window. On another window was a summary of the villain. On the final window was a live video of the villain: Kitten.

"Hi Robbie-poo!"

Robin shivered.

Oh, this was not good. Starfire was already on the not-so-happy side. She stepped forward, arms crossed. Kitten only smirked.

"You have come to destroy the city or take Robin again?" she asked. "It is not possible."

"I don't want that. Ew, Robin is so old. Besides, I have Fang." Fang appeared beside her and they started making out in front of the Titans.

The Titans illustrated digusted looks on their faces. Robin's eyes were drooped. Did she just call him old? Raven fake coughed.

Kitten glared at her for ruining their moment.

"What is it you wish to do?" Starfire asked.

"I want a rematch with you. If your friends are coming, they better not fight. It's between us. Get it alien? No fighting but us." She pointed at the alien. And a red dot popped up in the window of the map. "See you there." Kitten's window turned black.

Starfire's eyes lit up. "Let us go. I wish to attack her personally."

"Starfire, you don't have powers-" Beastboy cut himself off.

Starfire expected this. She had an answer she was quite proud of. She had wanted this since her first encounter with the spoiled brat. "Neither does this Kitten. Now, we may fight _evenly_. No powers to no powers. We shall now see who of us is the better." As unfortunate as it was to have her powers lost, the alien had been satisfied to get this opportunity. Though relentless at first, the team agreed to let her come after a final say by their leader. "But if you're in trouble, you know what to do," he said. She merely nodded.

"We'll be there, too." Cyborg added for reassurance.

"Her coordinates lead here." Raven typed on the keyboard and zoomed into the map of the city. It lead to the amusement park the Titans had gone to a long time ago where Robin and Starfire watched fireworks on a Ferris wheel, and Beastboy won Raven a giant chicken.

"Strange location,"

"It does not matter. We must go."

The four heroes set out in their own vehicles while Beastboy and Raven flew. Cyborg drove his T-car and Starfire rode with Robin on his R-cycle. It felt strange considering she was not used to riding, but flying. She had ridden his cycle once but that was a while back in Tokyo.

"It is deserted." Starfire pointed out.

It was a Saturday. The amusement park was expected with young children running around, parents laughing at the silliness of their children, clowns blowing balloons, and young lovers sitting together on the slowness of a Ferris wheel. In short, it was not packed.

"Bet'cha I can get Raven another chicken." Beastboy finally said after a moment of pondering. All he received was not one but four glares for his immatureness during a mission.

"This place is too big to search together. We have to split up. Raven, check near the booths. Cyborg: the bumper cars. Beastboy: the Ferris wheel. Starfire: the bridge. I'll go check the roller coaster."

Raven did as told. She looked around and did not find anyone. But she felt someone's presence. And it was not any of the other Titan's. It was behind her, as always. Someone was following her but she did not do anything about it. She would wait until she felt it was the right time to attack it. She saw the shadow. Now! She chanted three famous words and shot it out exactly behind her. Believing she had hit it, she was caught off guard when a magenta colored beam came her way. She was hit and slid on the ground.

"Jinx!"

"Well, this should be fun."

Cyborg had decided to ride the bumper cars. I'll look for that brat while I ride this, he thought. He might as well have fun while he was on it, right? That was until his car bumped into another bumper car.

"Say what? Gizmo!"

"What's it to you robo-freak!"

"Freak? Why you-"

"Na, na," Gizmo said sticking out his tongue.

Cyborg chased Gizmo around the bumper car area. Despite the lack of room, he was unable to touch him.

Beastboy flew up to the highest passenger gondola of the dormant Ferris wheel. From above, he saw a good view of the whole park. He saw Robin looking around while Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire seemed to be caught up with their own battles. Beastboy's mind finally settled in and he panicked. He turned into a falcon and started flying down but a pair of hands caught his claws. Big hands. Mammoth.

"Dude!" Beastboy transformed into an elephant as he fell towards the ground bringing the oversized villain with him.

"Robin!" Three communicators sounded towards one.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy!" Robin said from the other side. "What's wrong?"

The replies came late as they were fighting. "Trouble." And each name of the villain they were fighting came out.

"And Starfire?"

No reply.

"Starfire! Come in!" Robin began to worry.

"I am ok," she said a moment later.

The leader sighed in relief.

"No she's not. Dude, you gotta help her. She's at the pier and she's fighting Kitten. I saw her." Beastboy said.

"And you guys?" Robin asked.

"We're ok! Go!" They all responded at the same time.

Robin ran from his location at the roller coaster towards the pier. Beastboy was right: she was fighting Kitten. He was always right about something: she needed help. He came just in time to see Kitten push her to the water where she dove in herself. The two girls started fighting in the coldness of the water. Kitten seemed fine but she had Starfire underneath her struggling to reach the surface for air.

"Starfire!"

Kitten looked for the owner of the voice and grinned when she saw who it was. "Robbie-poo! You came just in time to see her drown to her death."

"We'll see about that," he muttered under his breath. He jumped in the air and positioned himself to kicking her. But the waves were on the girl's side and swooshed her away from his attack causing him to kick the water and landing on it instead. On the other hand, Starfire took this chance to rise and breathe the air she had been deprived of for a long time. When she had enough air to stop all the gasping, she felt Robin's hand take hers and together they climbed up back to dry land with Kitten following not too far behind.

"Two against one? That is so not fair!" Kitten whined.

"She is right."

Robin looked at her in shock.

"Robin, I shall fight her. Alone."

Robin did not say anything. He looked at her once more and nodded. He turned and went off to help the other three Titans. He arrived to see that Cyborg had already beaten Gizmo. Gizmo was somehow buckled to the bumper car and could not move. Together, he and Cyborg made their way to Raven's location. But Raven, too, had Jinx defeated. Jinx was stuck in Raven's dark aura and could not move like her ally, Gizmo. To their pleasure, Beastboy also had defeated his enemy. Apparently, his massive size was enough to beat a tiny green mouse that had been circling him all this time. They took the three H.I.V.E. members and dumped them where the JCPD (Jump City Police Department) would find them sooner or later. And finally they made their way towards the human-like alien.

Starfire was strong. Apparently, she was strong when she had her powers. At the moment she looked like a helpless little girl who had just encountered the school bully. She was standing on her knees with her elbows on the wooden bridge of the pier. I cannot do this, Starfire thought. Her optimism had left her. Tears formed in her eyes and forced themselves to fall. She pounded on the wood with her fist.

"Hold on, Starfire! We're right here." Robin comforted her as he ran to her side and picked her up.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted towards the blonde-haired girl. Kitten was hit with recoil.

"I thought this was going to be a fair match between us." She growled.

"We thought so too but you broke the rules. We weren't supposed to fight but you bought friends. You left us no choice." Raven answered back.

"Whatever. I can make this even." She took out her pink cell phone and dialed someone. "Fang! Get over here! No, not later! Now!"

In a matter of seconds, the spider-headed boyfriend of the girl appeared.

He threw his acid towards the couple but Robin easily dodged it. He set Starfire aside and took out his Bo staff.

"Let's do this," Robin and Fang jumped a few feet away to begin their own battle. Raven, Cyborg, and Beastboy were left with the spoiled brat. She was no trouble at all.

"You know? Your girlfriend over there called me old. Then she calls me 'Robbie-poo.'" Robin started to say.

"So what?"

"I think she's starting to crush on me again." Robin continued with his egotistical strategy.

"Why you-"

"You mad? It's ok. I don't blame her."

Fang attempted to kick him with a spider leg. But it failed.

"You can't even hit me. You're not as strong. You're not as good looking." Robin continued to state. "You don't smell very nice. And, you're an insect."

"Shut up! She does _**not**_ like you. I'm her boyfriend."

"Well, then you better show her 'cause she doesn't seem very loyal."

Fang's teeth gritted if he had teeth.

"She might even leave you. If she does, tell her this: don't go after me. I'm taken. Even if I wasn't, I wouldn't want to be with someone who just hurt Starfire." His playful tone turned dark.

With a final blow, he swung his staff at the bug boy. Because of his exhaustion, Fang finally fell.

"Fang!" Kitten cried. She cried not because he had fallen but because she had been defeated.

The Titans were satisfied as they returned back home to their large 'T'. They had captured five villains in one morning and before lunch. Well, mostly all of them were satisfied. Starfire's optimism still had not returned. Though Kitten was defeated, she had not been satisfied with the outcome. She had shown weakness in that battle.

Starfire made her way to her room as soon as they had reached home. She did not speak a word to them but her friends left her alone. Robin had started to follow her but Raven instructed him to give her time alone.

"I switched bodies with her. You don't understand how much emotion that body of hers carries. It's almost as much as mine. Except, hers are happier. Her powers are based on her happiness. Think about it: without her powers, her happiness is pretty much gone too."

Starfire did not come down for lunch. Beastboy offered her mustard-flavored waffles. Raven even suggested that they do the 'hanging of the mall' later. But she refused to these. When Cyborg's idea of watching a documentary with a large pizza with pickles, bananas, and mint frosting failed, the Titans had given up for the day. Not even Robin knew what to do.

Night came. Starfire stood next to her bedroom window looking out to the city. If she were going to do what she was planning, it would have to be tonight. She was useless at today's battle despite her determination. If I waited any longer, I would prove my ineffectiveness more, she thought, truly I am a Troq.

She stood up and picked up her bag. Luckily, the bedrooms were strangely in the second floor. From her location, the main door was an easy place to get to. All she had to do was keep quiet so no one would hear her footsteps. All the other Titans were upstairs so this was to be no trouble.

It was now or never. The door swished quietly. As her feet touched the outside, she turned around and stared once more at the only home she had ever been to since she arrived in this planet. She did not know where else to go. All she knew, or thought, was that she was useless and would only get in the way of the Titan's mission. She was normal now. She reasoned she should live a normal life.

Robin worried as he and the rest of the Titans finished their delivered pizzas for dinner. Two mint-frosted pizzas were left. Starfire had skipped breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. He now did not care what Raven said. He had to talk to her.

"Starfire?" He said as he knocked on her door.

No answer.

"Look, Star. I'm gonna open the door ok?" He was grateful she gave the code to her room.

The door slid open. It was dark inside. When he turned on the light, Robin swore his heart skipped a beat.

The room was bare: no shoes, no clothes, no combs, no books, no anything. Above all, no Starfire.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

**Review Please!**


	4. Hot

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine.

**Summary:** After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.

* * *

She was gone; just like that. He searched around for any sign of anything. He did not even know what he was even looking for. Nothing was in the room but her furniture and other heavy things. There was not even a note.

"Starfire…" Robin whispered. He mentally cursed himself. She could not fly: there was no way she left by means through the roof. How could she have left without anyone noticing? I should have been downstairs, he thought, I should have known something like this would have happened. Starfire had attempted this before when her sister had arrived. He should have expected something like this to occur again.

"Hey, this mint pizza's actually pretty good."

"Yo! That ain't yours."

"Both of you: shut up!"

Three voices started to get louder from down the hallway until they finally reached Starfire's room.

"Hey, Star, Beastboy just ate your—"

"She's gone."

"Gone? To where? She should have told us so she could have picked up soymilk for break—"

"She's _gone_! Gone as in gone: disappeared, left, moved out! How else do you want me to explain it?" Robin was pissed off.

No one dared to speak at this point. Robin continued as his voice softened but saddened. "She just…left. No note or anything."

"Robin, we—" No one knew what to say. It was hard enough for them to hear the news that one of their best friends had left but they understood that their leader was going through more than the hurt they were feeling; considering that he and Starfire had a relationship and she just disappeared.

"Why would she leave?" they asked.

Robin explained how she has been feeling useless. "She might have thought that staying would only bring the team down."

There was a long pause.

"We can try to find her," Cyborg suggested after much thought. "I could feel her heartbeat, remember?"

"We can use the communicator, too." Beastboy added.

"My powers may be able to track her down." Raven also added, "Of course, she knows about my powers and how to use them. It's possible for her to cut me off if I try to locate her. But we could still try."

Robin's hopes were raised. He was so preoccupied in his grief he had lost his ability to think rationally. If he were in his usual detective mood, he would have immediately come up with ways to find her. He nodded and even smiled. "Yeah, let's go get her."

For nearly a week now, the team tried to find ways to communicate to their friend but to no avail. There was no response from the communicator. It was probably turned off. Even her heartbeat could not be scanned. When she turned to a normal human, her heartbeat must have changed, Cyborg suggested. An alien's heartbeat was different from a human's. Cyborg's scanner had a memorized heartbeat of the alien girl, not the human one. Raven meditated day after day but that was just as pointless. And as Raven had known, Starfire was able to cut herself from Raven's mind.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

An annoying alarm and the red lights that blinked on and off endlessly ruined Raven's meditation. She ran, rather, levitated to the computer and typed away. The screen flashed a few pictures before she came to a conclusion. "It's Blackfire." She told her team who were now running into the room.

"Finding Starfire is going to have to wait. We have to bring Blackfire down first. Understand me?" Cyborg told Robin. Robin agreed. Maybe he would get some answers from the sister, seeing as she was the one who started all this.

"She's in downtown at the JC Fashion Corp. Building." Then under her breath, she muttered 'great'. When asked what, she simply replied, "There's a fashion show today. Blackfire's attacking a crowd."

By the time the Titans had arrived at the scene, more than half of the building had already evacuated. The air was filled with throaty screams but one voice was able to stand out.

"Show's over, Blackfire!" Robin started with his 'witty' comment.

"Actually, it just started. Here's the first showcase designed by me!" And she sent her purple bolts toward the four teenage Titans that were currently grouped together.

Two words was the cue for them to move out of the way. "Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans attacked the Tamaranian with their own styles. When that did not work out, the leader instructed for a group attack. Cyborg and Robin did their infamous Sonic Boom consisting of Cyborg's sonic blast and Robin's exploding device. Raven carried Beastboy and dropped him towards her as he turned into a rhinoceros and attempted to hit her. After his attack, Raven spoke three magical words that constricted Blackfire with black shadows in white linings.

Blackfire went down but quickly recovered, wiping off the streak of blood that dripped from the corner of her mouth.

"Is that the best you could do?" She shot each Titan down with her eyes. And they all fell to the ground as they were hit.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Robin asked. "Whatever the reason, it's not good. And we're going to bring you down. Then, you're going to tell us what you've done to Starfire!" Anger was rising up within him.

"Really? Don't tell me you superheroes can't even figure it out."

The leader hated getting taunted. He threw a few of his explosive birdarangs and his team followed suit with a few attacks of their own.

"Blackfire, you're going to jail and this time, you're going to stay." Was the final statement after she was finally unable to attack effectively anymore. The JCPD had arrived in time to arrest her where she would then be sent to the Justice League and they would personally deal with the two-time jail breaking criminal.

"Wait, tell me what you did Starfire!"

Blackfire merely smirked, "In this planet, I have the right to remain silent." And with that, she was taken away.

The leader gritted his teeth and punched the wall nearest to him. His forehead touched the brick wall with eyes tight shut.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that Robin? What a hottie…" someone said from the crowd who had come out after the alien criminal had been sent away.

"He's definitely _my_ hero." Another said.

"Uh, no, he's mine."

"He looks like a beaten punch bag right now if you ask me." A different voice commented.

"Shut up! It's only because you're a guy. You're just jealous."

"Yup, definitely jealous of some guy in tights."

"At least he could kick some alien's behind,"

"She was pretty hot like her sister. Except the red is hotter. Hey, didn't she and punch bag over there get together or something? Where is she? Maybe they broke up and I could ask her–"

Robin's ears perked. Unable to control his sudden reaction to all this, he found himself pushing the guy teen who was speaking against the wall. "Shut up!"

"Stop!"

All eyes turned towards the new speaker. The voice was smooth but demanding. Her hair flowed like a wave of lava against the wind as green eyes stared sadly at masked ones. One arm held the elbow of the other as if on a defensive position. The stare was meant to be long enough to claim her order but short enough to turn way from his gaze right away. However, she found looking back at him more than she wanted to.

"Star…"

One word ended her held trance on him. With a turn of the heel, she ran.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

This chapter is a bit different. How to explain: it's like the Titans side of the story. Get it? You'll see what I mean by next chapter.

**Review Please!**


	5. Model

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine.

**Summary:** After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.

* * *

The island seemed so far away all of a sudden. The giant 'T' seemed to be laughing at her now with its bold black and white colors as it towered over her in size. She used to be able to fly over the tower; suppressing the mocking size of her home. But now she could not fly. Here she was now standing on city grounds with even more buildings mocking her. She had never noticed how tall the buildings and suddenly she compared their size to the Titans Tower. They were nothing. Small. That meant, that she was even smaller than she thought. She looked up at the sky. It was still a beautiful blue with no clouds in sight. A sigh escaped her lips. Even the sky seemed to be laughing at her. 

"Goodbye, friends and dear Robin." With her back facing the twentieth letter, T, she started pacing with one foot in front of the other.

The city seemed different. This was a citizen's view of their city, not a superhero's. People walked on the streets with their children or their pets. Cars honked at each other and sometimes pedestrians who got in their way.

As she walked the streets with the pre-school looking bag that she took to Tokyo that somehow managed to hold all her similar purple attires slung on a shoulder, the Tamaranian passed a jewelry store that caught her attention. On a window, a purple gem shined brightly from inside the store. She walked inside and asked to see the purple stone attached to a golden rope. Her body started to ache from the inside at the moment her hand contacted the stone. She remembered the stone that was inside of her and gasped. Could it be, she wondered, could it be the answer to her problem?

"Please, what is this?" Starfire asked the jeweler.

The lady smiled. "This? It has quite a story. This stone right here is the Stone of Usnarot. It was found by the Justice League in space!" She emphasized on 'in space'. "Batman ordered it to be sent here in Jump City! Goodness knows what goes on in that man's mind. Out of all places, why send it to Jump City? But he's too brilliant to defy his judgments. I'm guessing it must be special as if it holds magical powers or something."

"I see. This necklace is then, expensive, yes?"

"You bet,"

"How much of the green paper do you necessitate so that I may purchase this purple stone"

"Honey, you're a dear, but I don't think you can afford it. It's pretty expensive."

"But, I require this stone. How much? I offer my paper money of," she paused to take out the only money she had, "uh, twenty?"

Clearly, she still did not have a clear understanding of the currency.

"Sorry, sweetie. That's not enough. Not even close."

The jeweler took hold of the necklace and returned it to its place on the window.

A man looking to be about in his late thirties watched the whole scene. He had been at the store to buy his wife a gift when he overheard the jeweler and a customer converse. "That's a mighty fine looking necklace. I'm sure it would look mighty nice on a pretty girl like you."

Starfire smiled with her mouth open and her eyes glittered. "Truly? Then you will purchase it for me?"

He laughed and laughed to prove that his big belly could dance. "Pretty and funny. I like it." He looked at the alien who had a disapproving smile on her face. "No, I'm not going to buy that for you. But, I could help you get it."

Starfire's hopes seemed to rise all of a sudden. But soon it quickly descended. "How so?"

"Look, I don't know how you don't know who I am but I'm Jump City's well-known model agent. And I can make _you_ a model. You've got the looks, the height, and you look just like that Titan: Starfire."

"I,"

"Don't worry, I know. I know that you're not her. But, that's ok. So, what do you say? Do we have a deal? You'll get paid and you can just model for us until you have enough money to buy this pretty necklace you want."

If it was the only way to get the necklace, "I accept." And they shook hands on it.

"So, what's your name?"

Starfire thought. She could not give her name Starfire as she would just get laughed at or maybe punished for _impersonating_ one of the city's greatest hero even though she was the real Starfire.

"I, well, you see, I…"

"Spill it, girl."

"Koriand'r," she said as that was the first thing that came to her mind. She was not really lying as that was her real name and was called that in her home planet of Tamaran.

"Kory? Anders?" The agent repeated what he thought he heard.

Starfire nodded unsuringly.

The man shrugged and took out paper out of his suitcase and handed it to her with a pen.

And Kory Anders came to be Jump City's newest model.

Kory was immediately signed for the JC Fashion Corporation and was already asked to model for the following fashion show scheduled to happen within the week. Though still unsure of this idea, the alien was determined to get the necklace.

The week passed by rather quickly for the models of Fashion Corp., as it was now the fashion show. Heroes Fashion Week.

Kory's long and straight reddish auburn hair had been transformed and hair sprayed to two buns with one on each side of her head. Her bangs were blow dried so that it poofed more across her forehead as side swept bangs. Extra hairs that were left out were curled lightly and loosely. Instead of wearing her usual purple hero outfit, she had on lavender satin, kimono-like dress that fit her rather tightly. Luckily for her, her abs were tight and did not bloat. The dress went up to her knees but there was a slit that opened up from the middle thigh, which flung the dress. She was made boots identical to her long ones but the one she wore now were only long from the bottom of her knees to her toes. She was accessorized with a few silver bangles and earrings.

"Please, this is a 'hero's outfit'?" She asked her dresser. She had never worn so much stuff as a heroine.

"No, of course not. It's just a style. Now, go over there. You're about to go. Go, go!" the fashion designer replied, pushing her away.

But Kory Anders never had a chance to walk as an explosion sounded leaving people to wonder what was going on. By the second explosion, the audience was panicking. The third explosion came and screams started along with feet shuffling the floors as people ran to find an exit.

The explosions were an unusual violet color. Blackfire.

"Don't you look pretty, sister dear!"

Kory gasped. "Sister? What are you doing here?"

"Don't you miss me?"

Blackfire immediately flew down towards her sister and tackled her to the floor, slightly messing up her hair. Her hands contacted her neck and she added pressure. "I just wanted to talk."

"A-About w-what?" Kory asked through pain.

"I don't know. Things like how you won't be missed when you're gone. How foolish you were to fall for this plan."

"What plan?"

"The plan where Kitten and I joined together to bring you down."

"How- sister, how-h-ow could y-you?"

"It was easy. We learned how you and Robin got together and we did not like that at all. As a matter of a fact, I just don't like you. Kitten was madder because she was obsessed with that guy. But, whatever. We just knew that we had to take you down. So, we made a plan. When I was about to be a Titan, you were going to leave because you thought you'd be useless. I knew you'd leave again if you thought you were useless. What better way to do that than make you into an earthling with the Stone of Toransu. And the plan worked! You left like we thought you would. Now all that's left for me to do is finish you off. Kitten can have her guy and I can have my revenge."

"H-how did yo-you receive the s-stone?" Kory started to cough as she started feeling heavy headed.

"I was on Earth when your ship crashed. I went on the ship that was to take you to the Citadel and found it there. I've kept it since. Aren't you tired of talking yet?"

There was no response.

Blackfire smirked, letting go of her hold on her sister's neck. "This agency's closed."

She flew outside and started throwing her purple starbolts around to celebrate her victory. Or, the victory she thought she had.

Kory opened an eye and checked to see if her sister was there. When she appeared out of sight, Kory coughed and coughed from being strangled and holding her breath for so long to fake her death. She knew that was the only way she'd rid of her sister. She stood back on her two shaky legs and started to walk. The walls were crumbling and roof was on the verge of falling. Blackfire was shooting the building. Before she arrived outside, however, the shooting ceased. This gave her enough time to notice a few people left inside the building and allowed her to help them get out. It must have taken a good ten minutes by the time only she was left inside. She walked out the door only to have her heart skip a beat.

The Teen Titans were standing around watching Blackfire being taken away. They must have stopped her while I was feigning sleep and assisting others, she figured. But what shocked her the most was that in front of her was Robin. Her Robin. He was holding a guy up by the collar with anger expressed all over his masked face. She had heard the guy talk about him asking her out but she shook it off.

"Stop!"

Faces turned towards the voice. A mask met green eyes with make-up. And they stayed like so for a time.

"Star…"

Kory turned away and ran.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Well, there's Starfire's side of this. 

I hope you enjoyed it. It's not as good as I had hope (because I was typing pretty late at night) but due to the following reasons, I had to update:  
1. PMs on me updating  
2. Finals: it was either now or after. And, I didn't to have you all wait, now did I?

**Review Please!**


	6. Normal

**Disclaimer: **Teen Titans is not mine.

**Summary:** After losing her powers, Starfire feels she cannot be part of the Teen Titans anymore. She leaves the team of teenage heroes to live a normal life like a normal girl. But Robin shows her that powers do not make a hero.

**Authoress' Note:**This story is still alive! Rating has changed.

* * *

"Please do not follow me anymore," she said as she ran away.

"Starfire! Wait! Just wait!" Robin replied, who was only a few feet away.

Kory was not as used to running as she was to flying. Her outfit did not help, either. She inwardly let out a Tamaranian word that did not sound so nice. Naturally, Robin had caught up to her with a matter of a few seconds. He grabbed her accessorized wrist and spun her around so that she was now facing him. He noted that he had stopped her in the middle of the street, where luckily the green lights were for those making turns. He managed to bring her to the roof of a building with his grappling hook before receiving any unwanted middle fingers and French words when the traffic lights changed.

Kory did not budge once Robin had released her from his grasp. She was on the roof and she could not fly. She knew she had nowhere to go, nothing to do but face him. She braced herself expecting him to grab her arm and squeeze it until it turned blue, to reprimand her with a furious expression on his face, to force her to return to the Tower where she would be locked up or-

To wrap his arms around her from behind and bury his head on the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"What were you thinking?" he murmured. "I-I thought, we thought, we'd lose you…forever."

His voice shook, a rare trait found in a hero. If he talked anymore, he knew he would break down. And heroes do not break down. They do not show weakness. Or if ever they did, never in front of anyone. Yet here he was, Robin, leader of the Teen Titans: in all his vulnerable glory. But that did not matter to any of the two.

Kory freed herself from his gentle embrace and turned around to face him with a smile that almost seemed like a frown, or vice versa. A smile because he had found her. A frown because he had found her.

"Robin, I am…thrilled…to have seen you again. But you should not have followed me. You have wasted time by doing so. You could have done more research on tracking Slade, or, or perhaps done the hanging out at the pizza place with the rest of our friends. It would have been a more useful thing to do."

"Star-"

"It is Kory, now. I am Kory Anders. Starfire, she is no more."

Robin did not believe this. "Look, Starfire. I don't care if you have your powers or not. I don't care what you call yourself. You can be called Kory, Raven, Terra, Barbara, Blackfire or whatever you want. I don't care. You're still Starfire." He paused. "You're still the person I'm going out with. Because last time I checked, we never broke up." He paused again, finding slight humor in the next few words. "I mean, sure you ran away, but I wouldn't call that breaking up. Or, is that how couples break up in Tamaran?"

Barbara? Kory shook her head both to erase the thought of the unknown girl's name and to answer Robin's question. "No, I recall that we have not yet broken up." Her eyes dulled down and her mouth turned down to a frown. "But perhaps it is best to do so."

"You can't mean that!"

"Oh Robin, I wish it not so but surely you do not want to be with me now that I am not a hero. I am _normal_."

"So? Starfire, I don't know how else to tell you that I don't care if you have powers or not." Robin said, almost in defeat. He was getting tired of debating.

Kory could see his weariness. She felt guilty for doing this to him. The more she looked at him beyond his masked eyes, the more she realized how much he really did not care about her being normal. He really wanted her back whether she was alien or human. He really wanted her back.

"Robin…"

He did not say a word.

"I cannot be with you..."

His heart must have stopped beating then and there.

"I cannot be with you at the Tower." She finished.

And he started to feel a _thump! thump! _A small _thump_ but a _thump_ nonetheless.

"The Titans Tower is for heroes. I am no hero anymore. However, I do not wish to let you go."

That was all he needed to hear. In an instant he grabbed her, which caused a small gasp from the girl, and enveloped her in tight squeeze almost afraid to let go. Reluctantly, Kory had returned the embrace with a satisfied smile.

"Where do you live?" Robin asked as soon as they let go. She replied by giving the address of her condo that the modeling company had rented out for her. "I'll be visiting you everyday."

"And what if I am working?"

Robin examined her and mentally slapped himself. "Is that why you're wearing all these ridiculous things?" he asked playing with her bracelets. She nodded unsurely. "A model? That's your job? Starfire, I knew you were tall and beautiful but a model?"

Kory blushed at the comment. "But you do not understand, Robin. I am in need of the money. In the jewelry store…"

"Star, if you needed jewelry-"

"No, please let me finish. In the jewelry store, there is a necklace of vital importance. I think it is relative to the Stone of Toransu. When I had come near it, it had done something to me. So you see? I am saving more of the green paper so that I may buy the jewel. I have made a contract with the company of modeling that I am to work for them until I have enough money to buy the Stone."

"I don't know if Kory Anders can get the Stone but maybe the Teen Titans can." Robin suggested almost too confidently.

"The Stone is more than expensive. The Teen Titans receive free income, courtesy of the city by means of taxes in return for their safety. Surely they would not like to pay more." In short, she meant, "No, they cannot."

"Well, what if we help?"

"How so?"

He just smirked, making Kory melt inside. She had missed that smile. How she had survived the few days without seeing it she would never know.

"I'll let you know tomorrow. I think it's time we go. I'll take you to your place."

Robin picked up Kory bridal style and leapt off from roof to roof so as to not catch any unwanted attention. If they were caught, the news front page would probably be something along the lines of _"Robin Has New Girlfriend" _or _"Robin Breaks Up with Starfire" _or something like that.

She pointed to the building they had just landed on as a way to tell him that this was her place. It was a few stories tall and cream colored with clean glass windows. They went into the building through the roof door. Her room was three floors away from the roof. His gloved had pressed the down arrow button but the elevator was slow to arrive.

Elevator. So many people had moments in the little spaces the elevator provided. Robin mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. I watch way too much movies, Robin thought to himself. But Robin was human: a teenage boy. He may be a hero, but he still had raging hormones. He looked at his girlfriend. She was waiting anxiously for the door to _swish_ open. He watched as her chest moved upward then downward with every rhythmic breaths. The way her body turned to face him, the way her lips parted when she sighed. Damn, he had to stop thinking this. He had to control his hormones. Oh, who was he kidding?

He cupped her face and leaned in. Kory tensed at the surprising contact but returned it even so. What started as small kisses turned French once the elevator door slid open and Robin had gently pushed her against the steel wall. The elevator ride was short, which caused a grunt from the boy and a giggle from the girl.

"Please, come in." Kory said as she opened the door to her condo.

"Not bad," Robin commented. The room was in the range of purple to silver colors.

"I had not decorated the room. It had done for me by the agency."

"It's nice. But I think the Tower is better."

"Yes, I do miss my room. Oh, and Silkie. He is…"

"He's fine."

"Thank _X'hal_."

"Listen, Star, you're sure you don't just want to stay at the Tower?"

Kory nodded. A long silence came between them.

"I guess I better head out. The rest of the team is probably wondering where I've headed off after I beat up that guy and ran after you."

Kory nodded once more.

"I'll see you tomorrow ok? I'll bring the rest of the team up, too. We'll meet you at the top of the roof at around eleven? We can all get pizza for lunch. And, hopefully there'll be no trouble."

"Eleven is wonderful. Except, would it not be strange for me to be doing the hanging out with the Teen Titans?"

Robin laughed. "I've got it covered," He gave her a swift kiss and left.

Kory let out a long sigh. What a day, she said to herself, it had been all so thrilling: my sister attacking, being sent to jail, and seeing Robin once more. Then the kiss came flashing back to her mind. "Oh…wow," Did all Earth boys act like this, was her last thought before falling asleep.

* * *

­­ 

The sun had been extremely generous in the morning. It tickled Kory's face lightly but enough to wake her. She looked at the clock that read _10:08_. She jumped off the bed after a quick stretch and made way to the bathroom. She had fifty-two minutes to get ready.

In forty minutes, she had finished getting ready. It took an extra ten to find an outfit that did not look too _stylish_. She decided on a short green tank top over a white one that partly showed her midriff, jeans miniskirt with a loose silver belt, and brown knee-length boots. To finish it off, put her hair in a high ponytail. Modeling had given her some styling tips. Feeling satisfied with her appearance, she headed out to the top of the room with two minutes left to spare.

Eleven o'clock came around and Kory had noticed four people on the roof, but no Titans.

"They are late?" Kory wondered.

"Who's late?" one of the four asked.

"No one. Oh, it is my friends. We have planned to meet here at this hour but they are nowhere in sight. Please, perhaps you have seen them? One wears a mask, the other is green, another wears a blue cloak and the last one is half robot but also human."

"Nope, haven't seen them."

"Perhaps they have forgotten," Kory said crestfallen.

One of them cupped her face and planed a short but sweet kiss on her lips. Kory gasped.

"You should not have done that!" Kory warned.

"Relax, it's us."

In a pair of gray sweats and hooded jacket was Cyborg. Most of his skin was covered in his clothes and there was no way to notice his robotic form.

In a vacation shirt and cargo shorts was a younger boy. He had blond hair and a peach skin. Beastboy had looked normal without his green skin.

There was a girl there with a black turtleneck shirt and fitting black pants. Her red jewel on her Ajna charka gave her away as Raven.

The last of them was in a casual red screen shirt and somewhat baggy jeans. In his eyes were a pair of sunglasses that hid his eyes well. He had been the one to kiss Kory.

"Friends! You are all so different. Beastboy, I barely could recognize you." Kory turned to each of her friend and rewarded them with a much missed, tight embrace and little more of the boy wonder.

"Heh, but I like my green skin better. Cy just programmed this thing that makes me not green. See?" He showed her a watch that was the reason behind his change of skin and hair color.

"You have done a magnificent job, Cyborg."

"Yeah, but y'all know you can't call me that. Ya know? Ruins the whole 'disguise' thing, man."

"He has a point." Raven pointed out.

"Well, uhm, I don't know if I've told any of you yet but uhm, my name's Gar Logan."

"Victor Stone."

"Rachel Roth."

"Richard Grayson."

"Kory Anders."

There was a moment of silence until Gar had broken the silence. "Woah, dudes, we're like…normal!"

And then Rachel smacked his head.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

After a long time, I have finally updated. Let me know what you think. Also, please check out my co-authored story **A Circus Escapade**.  
Go to my profile and there should be link there on the "Current Fiction" section. Check it out! 

**Review Please**!


End file.
